I Told You
by Bwack Dwanzo
Summary: {ONE SHOT!} A story about Tyson seeing his fellow teammate's bitbeasts be taken away in a horrible battle. NOT A YAOI FICCY!


Bwack Dwanzo: Woo, this 1 was kinda hard to do, but it was fun! K ppls, this is a one shot (NOT A YAOI FICCY!) where Tyson sees the horror of all his friends' bit beasts taken away from him. Yes, it's really sad... Hope you enjoy it!

Ray: Read, review, be happy :)

Max: Bwack Dwanzo DOES NOT and NEVER WILL own Beyblade or Linkin Park!

"Meh" Tyson talking

"_Meh_"Linkin Park song called "Nobody's Listening"

**I Told You**

"I saw it happen... It was horrible..." said Tyson slowly as he dropped to the floor "I told them... I warned them... Why didn't they listen?"

Tyson looked around and saw Kai, Max, and Ray, lying there on that cold, grey floor; limp like they were dead or something. "They're gone... They won't ever be... They'll never come back now. They're gone forever!" cried Tyson. Literally, he started to cry. The tears for his friends wouldn't stop.

_Yo,_

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it,_

_The number one question is,_

_How could you ignore it?_

"How? I told them... That's why Dragoon's gone..." Tyson had battled a horrible team yesterday called "The Blade Slaughterers" and it was true... they slaughtered Tyson's Dragoon like he was a cow. It was so, so wrong and horrible...

He couldn't take it... He ran back to the hotel that Bladebreakers hotel and started bawling. He couldn't talk for another hour. When he told them... They got really pissed and started training like their life depended on it.

_We drop right back in the cut,_

_Over basement tracks,_

_With raps that got you backing this up like,_

_Rewind that,_

_We're just rolling with the rhythm,_

_Rise from the ashes of stylistic division,_

_With these non-stop lyrics of life living,_

Tyson warned them and said "No guys, you don't understand their power! They slaughtered Dragoon like he was nothing!" They refused to listen to him and continued to train vigorously.

The next day, they were prepared (Or so they thought)! Kai marched up to Tyson the next and asked where these so called "Blade Slaughterers" were hiding. Tyson hesitated at first, but Kai got it out of him "When I battled them... they were in that underground tunnel by the cemetery." So they went off to the tunnel.

_Not to be forgotten,_

_But still unforgiven,_

_But in the meantime there are those who wanna,_

_Talk this and that,_

_So I suppose it gets to a point feelings got to get hurt,_

_And get dirty with people spreading the dirt,_

_Try to give you warning,_

_But everyone ignores me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

_Call to you so clearly,_

_But you don't want to hear me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

They didn't stand a chance. Their bit beasts were slaughtered in seconds... Just like mine... Dragoon. Why did they do that? Did they have a purpose? Or was it just to watch us lose in pain as are bit beasts blood covers us? They lick the blood off their face like they enjoyed it. They're worse than Kai... Worse than Boris... Even worse than VOLTARE! They're not human... They can't be...

_I got a,_

_Heart full of pain,_

_Head full of stress,_

_Handful of anger,_

_Held in my chest,_

_And everything left is a waste of time,_

There's beyblade parts scattered everywhere. Some implanted in their skin. The other team doesn't care though... They're standing there watching their defeated opponents lie on the ground; limp and dead. No pride left at all. It's silent. No life left in the room.

_I hate my rhymes,_

_But hate everyone else's more,_

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure,_

_Guessing that it's better,_

_I can't keep myself together,_

_Because of all this stress,_

_Gave me something to write on,_

_The pain gave me something,_

_I could set my sights on,_

They finally walk out, laughing like they had just seen a comedy show. So I scream at them, with tears still streaming down my face "How could you do that? How can you guys be so heartless? You killed there friends... That's like killing a relative... You killed a part of them!"

The one with black hair and red eyes came up to me and calmly said "So? What cha gonna do about it, huh kid? Your little lizard couldn't do anything, so you think that you could do anything?"

He was right... They had killed my friends bit beasts and I couldn't do a thing about it.

_You never forget the blood, sweat and tears,_

_The uphill struggle over years,_

_The fear and trash talking,_

_And the people it was to,_

_And the people that started it,_

_Just like you,_

_Try to give you warning,_

_But everyone ignores me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

_Call to you so clearly,_

_But you don't want to hear me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

I let them leave this time without complaining. They couldn't get up. I shook them all. Kai was awake, barely, so I asked "Kai! Oh thank god! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" He lifted his head slowly and whispered "Tyson... I... I'm sorry..." And he fainted.

I rushed to the nearest house and yelled urgently "I need a phone! My friends are hurt! They need to get to a hospital immediately!" The man nodded his head and said "The phone's in the kitchen."

_I got a,_

_Heart full of pain,_

_Head full of stress,_

_Handful of anger,_

_Held in my chest,_

_Uphill struggle,_

_Blood, sweat and tears,_

_Nothing to gain,_

_Everything to fear, _

_Heart full of pain,_

_Head full of stress,_

_Handful of anger,_

_Held in my chest,_

_Uphill struggle,_

_Blood, sweat and tears,_

_Nothing to gain,_

_Everything to fear, _

_Heart full of pain..._

_Heart full of pain..._

_Heart full of pain..._

They sit in their hospital beds... Asleep... The doctor says they'll be fine, just that they'll be scarred for life. They looked awful. Max had most of his cuts on his legs as Ray did too, but Kai mostly had them on his arms. Hope that won't affect his Beyblading... Which brings back my question: Why didn't they listen to me?

_Try to give you warning,_

_But everyone ignores me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

_Call to you so clearly,_

_But you don't want to hear me,_

_Told you everything loud and clear,_

_But nobody's listening,_

_I got a,_

_Heart full of pain,_

_Head full of stress,_

_Nobody's listening,_

_Handful of anger,_

_Held in my chest,_

_Nobody's listening,_

_Uphill struggle,_

_Blood, sweat and tears,_

_Nobody's listening,_

_Nothing to gain,_

_Everything to fear, _

_Nobody's listening,_

_Coming at you,_

_Coming at you,_

_Coming at you,_

_Coming at you from every side._

END

Bwack Dwanzo: T-T that was a really crappy ending...

Max: Hope you enjoyed it!

Kai: R&R

Ray: Please review!


End file.
